sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Potted Plant Man (character)
Potted Plant Man is a superhero and member of D.O.P.E. Not much is known about him as he does not talk, and it's debatable if he even moves on his own. All that is known is that he is a potted plant with eyes, and he is a "good guy". The character was first drawn and named in October 1992 by Michael J. Longo. The character was advanced in later years by Matt Forrestall, by giving him a mask and making him connected to social media. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Place of Origin: Unknown Relationships: son of Potted Plant Man's mother and Potted Plant Man's father; is active on titter; friends with Amazin' Tree; Created: in October 1992 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20 (1992) Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses * Can move his leaves to perform somewhat normal physical actions (holding, pushing, etc.) * Communicates through his phone, either using social media, or Jotter, a text editing app. Current Era Appearances * Potted Plant Man first appears in the Current Era in the Sprinkles and Jack (short) #2 - "Eggman in the Park" (2013). Eggman is complaining about the state of the world, and he mentions social media. On his phone, you can see an update from Potted Plant Man. * His next appearance is in "Potted Plant Man" #1 (2014). * "Potted Plant Man" #2-3 (Dec 2015-Jan 2016). Character Biography Not much is known about Potted Plant Man, except that he seems to be mobile and mute. He communicates on social media, titter being his favorite site, or using his phone's text editor, but no one has heard him talk. He dons a mask and attempts to fight crime. (Potted Plant Man #1 & 2) He is the child of two plants that were growing in a garden. Potted Plant Man's mother met Potted Plant Man's father in that garden. They had created seeds together, but the father was soon dug up. The mother wanted desperately to have her seeds planted in a pot, to be shielded from the harsh winter weather, and made many attempts. Finally, as she was dug up and carried away, she made one last ditch effort, and got the seed that would become Potted Plant Man into a pot. (Potted Plant Man #2) One typical day in PPM's life involves coffee, social media, stopping crime, and bar hopping (as evidenced in Potted Plant Man #1). One day, PPM got into an argument on titter with H8R the Troll, who made fun of PPM's mother. This inspires him to start recollecting and posting about his mother. H8R responds with more insults, which cause PPM to become irate and challenge H8R to a show-down, scheduled to be at 1:00pm that day, at Roseanne's Bar. (Potted Plant Man #2) He shows up at the bar, has a shot of whiskey from the bartender, John. (He "drinks" the shot by pouring it into his pot). PPM then looks over, and sees H8R standing in the corner. PPM approaches the troll, and the insults continued. PPM demands an apology and gets no such thing from the mocking H8R. PPM informs H8R that he brought backup, and in comes Amazin' Tree. H8R finds this comical, calling Amazin' irrelevant. Amazin' Tree is not amused by H8R's insults, and strikes the troll. It turns out it's not actually H8R, but rather a mannequin equipped with cameras, microphones and speakers. When the insults continue, Amazin' Tree stomps on the mannequin until it is silenced. Tree then offers to buy PPM drinks as they head over to the bar. (Potted Plant Man #3) Initial Era In the Initial Era, Potted Plant Man first shows up in a cameo background appearance in a window of a Quadropolis building in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20 (1992). He makes additional cameo background appearances in a window in an alleyway in Issues 21 and 22. He makes more window sill cameos in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 10, and Number 12. Digital Era In the Digital Era, Potted Plant Man appears in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1 (2008). Eggman, the Brim, and Potted Plant Man confront three thieves who had just robbed Robbins Jewelry store - Dave, Charlie and Eddie. Charlies punches out Eggman, cracking his shell, bloodying his face, and sending him sliding through the alley. The Brim gets kicked out of the alley by Eddie. That leaves Potted Plant Man. Dave takes aim with his gun, but then his forearm is grabbed, and then his whole arm is ripped out of its socket by the bum who had asked him for money. Charlie and Eddie then shoot the bum several times. Bloodied, the bum who is still standing removes his hood to reveal that he's a moose-man (Sprinkles). Category:Hero Category:DOPE member Category:Gag character Category:Plant